


Znalazłem kogoś do kochania

by Olgie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Film Bohemian Rhapsody, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Greg to ja, M/M, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, Mycroft IS the British Government, Queen - Freeform, Wypad do kina, gregory lestrade - Freeform, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst nie betowany.





	Znalazłem kogoś do kochania

— Czy ty płaczesz, Gregory?

— Tak. — Odpowiedział bez żadnego zażenowania Greg, pociągając nosem. Przed chwilą na sali kinowej zapaliły się światła, ludzie zbierali się do wyjścia, a z głośników wciąż leciało “Show must go on”. Mycroft sięgnął do kieszeni i podał swojemu ukochanemu paczkę chusteczek.

— Dziękuję. Boże, poczułem się, jakbym znów był młody. Byłem na ich koncercie, zarobiłem na bilet dając korki z matmy. Matko, to było coś pięknego, nie pamiętam, żeby jakikolwiek inny koncert w moim życiu był tak świetny. — Lestrade mówił łamanym głosem i ocierał łzy z policzków zanim spadły na jego koszulkę z herbem Queen.

— A ten aktor? Był rewelacyjny, był… był… oddał Freddiego tak dobrze! A te sceny koncertowe? Był jak on, jakby obleczony w jego skórę!

— Cieszę się, że film ci się podobał.

— Popłakałem się. Tak mi się podobał. Arcydzieło. Żądam Oscara dla Ramiego.

— Hmm. To nie jest niemożliwe. — Holmes wstał. — Mogę to załatwić.

— Mówisz poważnie? Ale myślę, że dostanie go za zdolności.

Mycroft roześmiał się.

— Kochany, Oscarów od lat nie daje się za zdolności. W tym przypadku jest duża szansa, ponieważ aktor nie jest biały i gra osobę LBGT. Dla ciebie mogę tego dopilnować.

Greg również wstał i położył dłoń na biodrze Mycrofta. — Mógłbyś?

— Musiałbym zacząć już, bo ceremonia rozdania jest pod koniec lutego, ale tak.

— Będę niezmiernie wdzięczny.

— Och, jestem pewien, że wiem, jak możesz mi to okazać.

Mycroft chwycił inspektora za rękę i razem wyszli. Greg nucąc lekko fałszywie “Love of My Life”.

**Author's Note:**

> Byłam dziś na Bohemian Rhapsody. Ostrzegam, idźcie na ten film z chusteczkami. Ja płakałam tak bardzo, że w pewnym momencie nie mogłam oddychać. Od wielu lat podejrzewam, że Oscary są dawane politycznie, ale jeśli tak, to Oscara powinien otrzymać Rami Malek. Jeśli są jednak dawane za zdolności aktorskie, to Oscara powinien dostać Rami Malek.


End file.
